From Nothing to Amazing
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Raven is a mage and alone. Lost her best friend in the conclave. She finds out she's a part of this world with darkspawn, royalty and more. Is she ready for it? Does she really have a choice?


_**Hey sorry, it's been a while. I haven't done a Dragon Age one before but I wanted to try one between the female inquisitor and Cullen. Let's see how it goes. Please enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. *Laughs* If I did there where would be a lot more male on male scenes**_

Raven is sitting on the left side of the table while Leliana, Cassandra, Josephine and Cullen filled in the rest of the spots around the table.

"Now I know this must seem odd to you," Cassandra states as she folds her arms in front of her. "We just want to get to know you and your past."

"You want to know….. to know about me?" Raven asks quietly. "No one's wanted to know much about me since my best friend Navier died in the conclave."

" Yes, we do." Cullen replies watching the way Raven asks." You've asked us about ourselves. We want to know more about you. You don't need to be nervous."

Raven sighs. "If you really do want to know about me. I'd have to start from the beginning."

"Yes, that is the best place to start." Leliana states.

"Alright," Raven says. "If that is what you wish."

All four nod in agreement as Raven sighs.

"As you know, I'm a mage from the Ostwick circle, daughter of Marilyn and Lansiter Trevelyan. I was three when I started to have accidental magic. I know most people start usually around 6 or 7 but I started young and I ended up in the circle. I was allowed visited home because of my family's nobility status but as much as I loved going home, I also hated it. My father Lansiter, My brothers Stavlin, Conner and my sister Serena taught me the ways of the rouge and knight as well because of what happened to my great-grandmother Leanna."

"What happened to her?" Leilana asks.

"My great grandmother Leanna was a mage in the Ostwick circle years ago. She trained until she had her harrowing at about 18. Everything looked great for her but something happened about 5 – 10 years after she passed her harrowing, her magic was gone. No one knows how or why. My family has paid researchers to look into it but with no avail. She left the circle and married my great grandfather and bore 4 children which only 2 made it to adulthood. However, my mom hates magic. Told my father once if she knew I was a mage at birth she would have killed me. I was never supposed to know but my siblings and I heard it one time when I was home. Anyway, I did my harrowing at 12 because it was either that or become tranquil. I traveled for a long time after that before returning home and then to the circle. My father asked me to come to the conclave as well as the circle and they sent Navier with me. The rest you know better than I do." Raven states with a shrug.

Leliana looks at Cassandra as Cullen looks at Raven with wonder.

Josephine nods her head and then asks. "Where did you travel to?"

"Across Thedas. I went to Frelden, Orlais, Free marches especially Kirkwall before the rebellion. I meet Varric and Hawke there and they saved my life from Templars who threatened to throw me in jail for not being in the circle. They were crazy there but I did meet Cullen once. It was but a fleeting moment and I don't expect him to remember." She says looking at Cullen with a soft, small smile.

The rest of them look at the commander as he takes a moment to think about it.

"Yes, Hawke introduced you. You were in a purple and blue circle robe. Were you not? Although, I do not believe your hair was white then. I also believe you were there to help fight the Qunari were you not?" Cullen states

"Yes, but I left shortly after that to return home. Hawke and I exchanged letters over the years. I haven't received a letter since before the mage rebellion started. I was 17 then I just turned 20 this year. The day before the conclave was gone actually." Raven replies.

"No wonder why you look so young," Leliana says with a smile. "The main reason we asked you here was to ask if you were alright. In a span of a few days, you became the Herald of Andraste and then in a span of weeks and months following the beginning of the Inquisition, You find you are being haunted by the Elder one and those who follow him."

"Whether or not I'm the herald hardly matters I suppose." Raven says rubbing her arms with her hands." The people need something,….need someone to believe in. I can only do what I can."

"You're doing fine, Herald," Cullen says. "No one is questioning that."

"You aren't." She mumbles softly not realizing that Cullen heard that.

"Cullen is right." Cassandra states. "You have no reason to believe what anyone may say about you or the inquisition. It is defined by action and choices made."

Raven nods but in her head she questions if she can survive this.

Josephine looks at Raven with a smile and says, "You should sleep, my friend. We'll be up for a bit but you look exhausted." Raven nods and says her goodnights as she leaves the war room.

Cullen's eyes follow her as she leaves the room and lingers for a long period of time. He feels worried for her and he makes plans to talk to her privately before returning to the conversation with the other 3 in the room.

 _ **The first chapter to From Nothing to Amazing's first chapter. This is at the beginning but right before they choose her for Inquisitor. Heart of a Goddess2009 out! Later!**_


End file.
